


One Scene

by Nuwandalz



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandalz/pseuds/Nuwandalz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29 scenes in the lives Peter and Hesam have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Varying shades of Peter/Hesam (from friendship to established ship, and implied in-between), Hesam/Roya (original character). Took the prompts from [Theme Set Two](http://3sentence.livejournal.com/10528.html#cutid1). Some of these scenes relate to stories I have and haven't written and a few are from fics I will write. Fast and dirty beta job done by Icalynn and all other mistakes are my own.

**  
01.Mystic.**  
   
It’s there, amongst all the bodies and under the music, it's over the taste of the beer and beside the girl that’s trying to hit on him, but pronouncing his name wrong. It’s there with the bills he’s passing over to the bartender and it’s typically right in front of him, staring right back.  
   
“Hesam?”  
   
Yeah, that truth he’s been trying to hide from, even from himself, doing its damn hardest to make itself known.  
   
“Peter.”  
   
It’s there.  
   
 **  
02.Fairy.  
 **  
They’ve had this discussion a few times already and Hesam’s just as unimpressed with it as the last time.  
   
“One day you’re going to have to crush all their hopes and dreams with the truth, Haleh, and then you’re gonna send them right into that rebellious stage.”  
   
Peter just hides a smile behind his coffee and Haleh huffs. Loudly.  
   
“You’re being melodramatic. It’s just the tooth fairy,” she replies, pouting.  
   
“We survived without one, I’m sure your kids will too. Tell her, Peter.”  
   
Peter just takes a sip and then very innocently replies with, “Nathan used to make sure there was always money under my pillow for every tooth I lost. It made it seem less scary and more special.”  
   
Haleh looks triumphant and Hesam just groans, betrayed. It takes him another moment to realize what Peter implied and he grins, adding, “Heh. Always knew Nathan was a fairy.”  
   
 **  
03.Wish.  
 **  
He’s struggling to wrap his head around this whole ‘abilities’ thing, trying to absorb every word of this Evolution book Peter had shoved into his hands as explanation once.  With a click all the lights go out and he snaps out a curse, disappointed in being stopped mid-sentence. A soft orange glow enters the room and he sits up straighter, seeing Peter’s face lit up by the burning match he’s holding.  
   
“Peter?”  
   
“Hey,” he murmurs. He’s walking slowly, cautious, mindful not to let the flame go out. As he gets closer, Hesam realizes it’s a birthday candle he’s holding, not a match.  
   
“What are you doing?”  
   
Peter smiles, maybe even chuckles lightly since the flame flickers, almost going out. “We didn’t have time for me to get you a cake. But I have a candle.”  
   
He sits down slowly on the edge of the bed, a hand cupped around the candle to protect the flame from his movement. Hesam shifts, putting the book down. “You remembered.”  
   
Peter just grins. “As if I could forget, Hesam. Now come on, make a wish.”

  **  
04.Dream.**  
   
He drags fingers lightly down her bare shoulder as she presses up against his side, his eyes trained on the ceiling. It’s always the same. He never remembers what wakes him up.  
   
“Sahm?” Roya murmurs, reaching up to rub at his chest. “You’re thinking too loud.”  
   
“Sorry,” he replies, tone hushed. He closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. There’s a light kiss pressed against his neck and he sighs, holding her to him a little tighter.  
   
“You had that dream again. About him,” she guesses. He makes a soft noise, confirming it. “You still don’t remember what happens in it?”  
   
“It’s just a dream,” he replies, wanting to dismiss it. He settles down again, tugging the sheets up over them both. He’s afraid it’s a memory.  
 **  
  
05.Power.**  
   
They’re in the ambulance, coffee going cold between them and the trapped scent of pizza irritating his nose. He glances at Hesam and notices him chewing at his thumb, a weird habit he developed nine months ago.  
   
“It’s going to be okay,” he reassures him, reaching out to squeeze his partner’s shoulder.  
   
Hesam huffs, shrugging it off. “You poking in my brain again?”  
   
He tries not to take offense to that. “No. I can’t do that right now. Besides, I don’t need an ability to see you’re worried. It’s all over your face.”  
   
A tired sigh and then Hesam slumps further into the seat, irritably tapping at the wheel. “I’m just…thinking.”  
   
Peter just raises his eyebrows at him, silently encouraging him. Hesam glances over and then frowns. “What if the baby has one of those power things? Like you.”  
   
He tilts his head, watching Hesam closely as he replies, “So what if it does?”  
   
 **  
06.Struggle.**  
   
The hardest part is getting Hesam to say, “I love you.”  
   
 **  
07.Easy.**  
   
Hesam wishes those three words were easy to say.  
 **  
  
08.Enough.  
 **  
He thought he was meant for something special. He believed in things like fate.  
   
The powers were supposed to change everything, to give him purpose, to make him a hero.  
   
All they’d ever done for him was given him heartache, taken people away from him, taken Nathan from him. Abilities weren’t special.  
   
He’d had enough. He wanted to be normal.  
   
 **  
09.More.**  
   
“Peter, look I’m—“  
   
“If I had to pick one person it wouldn’t have been you, but I’m glad it—“  
   
“I wish it could have been different, that you—“  
   
“I always used to think it was gonna be me with a wife and two kids, but now—“  
   
“This isn’t how I thought I’d say—“  
   
“Peter, I—“  
   
“Hesam. I get it. You don’t need to say anything mor—“

   
 **10.Less.**  
   
It bothers him now that he recognizes how little they cared and he wonders just how he could ever be so blind to believe they ever did. Then Nathan gives him that look and he knows it’s just another one of those truths he’s been protected from.  
   
He hates how that just makes him feel so small.  
   
 **  
11.Make.**  
   
It's not the future he would have envisioned for himself, but he doesn’t mind it, sitting at the kitchen table, trying to put together a stupid papier-mâché mask. Hana keeps getting glue all over the place and he knows Peter is behind him lurking somewhere, probably with a damn camera, waiting to pounce on another photo moment.  
   
They make a good family.  
 **  
  
12.Believe.**  
   
They’re calling for soldiers and it’s a war like he’s never seen before, where weapons are abilities and people are the destruction. He’s got too much time on his hands, but he promised he wouldn’t leave the apartment, hell, not even the room. So he stays where he is, sprawled out on the bed, the cat sleeping on his chest.  
   
Because this is what it comes down to, shoving all his hope into the insane belief that Peter isn’t going to leave him. Not like this.  
   
He’ll come back.  
 

**13.Could.  
 **  
He knows what he’s done is against the rules, travelling back in time just to see where it all began. It seems so surreal to watch the teenager act so differently to the Hesam he knows and loves now. But there’s hints of it, in the lines of his face, the sarcasm that he uses to defend himself. There’s all the marks of it, the signs of where those bad habits started to form themselves inside him. In a few years it’ll develop into self-hatred, leading into a life of sleeping around, alcoholism and the never-ending fear that sons grow up to be perfect images of their fathers.  
   
He’d change all of this.  
   
If he could.

   
 **14.Would.**  
   
“—you marry me?”  
   
He blinks, taken aback by the question. Then he laughs because he can’t help it.  
   
“Dude. No.”  
   
And that’s the end of that.  
   
Until he asks again tomorrow.  
 

**15.Breath/Breathe.**  
   
He’s never seen Peter fall apart on the job like that, the way he just kept working on that body, muttering the word out like he could push the thought into the head of the patient and force them to take that one action. Just that one word, that one action.  
   
That’s all they need.  
   
 **  
16.Snake.**  
   
“It’s a reasonable fear, man. You seen how fast they can move? They even got fangs. And I saw how it devoured that whole mouse. They don’t even need to chew, man.  I don’t like them.”  
   
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”  
   
“Shut up, Petrelli.”  
   
 **  
17.Poison.**  
   
It’s the worst ability he’s picked up because it’s too tempting, too perfect. It’s the one thing that’ll answer all his questions and he won’t have to keep pressing and trying so damn hard just to get Hesam to talk. He hates how he can’t control it, how it’s taking every single bit of concentration to stay out of his partner’s head. It’s not fair, it’s a violation, he reminds himself.  
   
But the power keeps thrumming through his veins, tugging at his senses, begging him to use it.  
   
It feels like a slow death.  
 

**18.Apple.**  
   
Hesam’s just leaning against the kitchen counter, gaze miles away. He’s in one of his thinking moods, the ones that he pretends he isn’t in because somehow in Hesam’s brain, brooding is something only Petrellis and girls do. Apparently.  
   
He tosses the fruit in his hand a few times and the movement catches Hesam’s eye. With a smile Hesam says, “Hey.” And Peter just smiles right on back, before taking a bite out of the apple and handing it to Hesam impishly.  
   
Hesam bites into the same spot slowly, eyes locked on Peter’s.  
   
Peter figures he’ll tease Hesam about his brooding later. Much, much, _much_ , later.  
 

**19.Snow.  
 **  
He reaches out to dust the snow from Hesam’s hair, feels it melt under the heat of his fingertips. But the snowy flecks don’t brush off and he frowns, a little curious until Hesam takes his hand and laces their fingers together.  
   
Hesam’s fingers are dry, grooves deeper than he remembers them being when they first met. His heart aches and he looks back up to see Hesam smiling at him, a small one, because he’s been noticing it too.  
   
Peter shouldn’t have had Claire’s power for so long.  
 

**20.White.  
 **  
The room is quiet, dimly lit, and Hesam’s sitting at the table, working on something, his paramedic clothes still on, but the jacket is hanging over the spare chair. He steps up behind him, eyes taking in the sight of Hesam’s dark hairline, his skin, and the contrast of the pure white medic shirt. He reaches out to trace the skin he can see, knuckles brushing against Hesam’s hair.  
   
“Dude,” Hesam says in warning, voice a little strange.  
   
“I’m sorry.”  
   
White is such a sterile colour.  
 

**21.New.**  
   
Haleh is staring at him in a way that makes him wonder if she has some sort of x-ray ability. He folds his arms just at the thought of it.  
   
“So. You’re the new girl,” she drawls, just like Hesam would and he fights back a smile.  
   
“I guess Hesam must show off all his girlfriends to you.”  
   
She smiles, nice and bright. “Nah, you’re the first.”  
   
 **  
22.Old.**  
   
Hesam has this ring he keeps, locked away in a little box. He’s seen it once before, by accident and he knows he shouldn’t be trying to find it. But he’s curious and he looks for it, pulling down the small wooden box and opening it up.  
   
The gems are dirty and the metal is beat up. He wonders about it, picking it up and trying to guess the owner by its size.  
   
“It’s my mother’s,” Hesam says from where he’s leaning against the doorframe, watching Peter with a blank expression.  
   
He jumps, startled by the voice and he slowly begins to relax when he sees Hesam isn’t going to get angry at him for snooping. He closes the box and brings it over to Hesam but he just kisses Peter’s temple and walks away without even looking at it.  
   
He wonders why Hesam keeps it.  
   
 **  
23.Borrowed.**  
   
What Hesam doesn’t understand is that he isn’t borrowing people’s powers, he’s taking a piece of them inside of him. He just doesn’t know how to hold on like he used to, so the powers never stay.  
   
People keep on leaving.  
   
So maybe he is only borrowing them.  
 **  
  
24.Blue.**  
   
The world split in two, they tell him, but he doesn’t want to hear it. There’s dust in the air, he can taste in on his tongue, feel it stuck in his throat, scratching at his eyes. He’d turned the television off days ago because he couldn’t stand listening to the reports. He just stands where he is, head to the sky because maybe, maybe then he just focus on that and pretend he can’t hear the crying and the panicked way people talk now. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it, that everything is changing too fast to stop it.  
   
Maybe Peter is built for these, moments that’ll become history. But he’s just a normal guy, he can’t deal with this, can’t handle it. He isn’t strong like Peter.  
   
So he just stands there, staring at the sky and this time it’s not him calling out Peter’s name, telling him to stop…  
   
It’s Peter grabbing his shoulder, saying “Hesam” and getting him to look back at him.  
   
“Peter,” he replies, fingertips numb, shock coursing through him. “The sky…”  
   
“Yeah,” Peter breathes out. “I know.”  
   
 **  
25.Veil.** (aka the one prompt relating to a mysterious slave fic...)  
   
They’ve got them handcuffed, kneeling, hiding their faces, the clothes hanging off their frames, with their eyes being the only thing Peter can use to distinguish one from the other. But at first glance there isn’t much difference, just different shades of colour, all the same wide eyed fear. There’s only a few that aren’t, their eyes dull and vacant, lights are on but nobody is home.  
   
He touches the side of their face and they don’t respond. But there’s one set of eyes that just stare right back at him and he knows, without a doubt that it’s Hesam. Because he’s spent months learning to read what Hesam doesn’t say, what he can’t say. And no matter what, Hesam can’t hide from him, even if he wanted to. 

Besides, the relief and love he sees there is proof enough.  
   
 **  
26.Feeling.**  
   
This is something he learnt from Emma, how to read the world in different ways, to press his hand to Hesam’s chest and feel a heartbeat, the same way that a barefoot to the ground can pick up vibrations.  
   
It’s going to a club and not being able to hear the music, but to feel it through the body, the thumping beat, the rhythm that they feel, the one thing that connects every living thing. It’s what keeps them in sync, like the way his fingers travel up Hesam’s back at the same time as Hesam’s fingers travel down his own. The push and pull of their bodies joining, all slow and natural, the way his lips find Hesam’s and they’re falling down, into each other, over each other.  
   
It doesn’t matter how different they are, that they’re not on the same side for ‘one of us, one of them’. Abilities or not, this is something they can share and rely on, something that can’t be taken away. And yeah, that’s enough for now and forever.  
   
 **  
27.Star.**  
   
“It’s like looking at a sea of stars,” Peter muses, looking down over New York. He’s got Hesam’s hand wrapped around his wrist in a death grip and after a quick glance he can see Hesam’s looking down over the edge of the Empire State Building with a wince.  
   
“Yeah, yeah, real pretty,” he mutters.  
   
Peter bites his lip, trying not to smile.  “Look and that’s where we live, somewhere just over….there!”  
   
“Do you have to lean so close to the edge?”  
   
“Come on, it’s okay. It’s safe up here.”  
   
Hesam’s mouth goes tight and he feels a little guilty. He’d kiss him if they weren’t in public.  
“How about we just go down to the gift store and just buy you them glow in the dark stars,” Hesam suggests, a little grouchy.  
   
“You’re going to have to get used to heights if I take you flying.”  
   
And this time, he can’t hold back a laugh at Hesam’s expression.  
 **  
  
28.Jealousy.**  
   
It’s an argument that’s been building, growing with each day and he knew it was coming even if he couldn’t understand what triggered it. They’ve both been avoiding it, hoping to sidestep the issue every time it even tried to get between them. But it’s gone too far now, and there’s no way to hide from it anymore. Hesam’s angry, his whole body tense and locked up tight, like he’s just seconds away from losing it completely and lashing out, a fist through a wall.  
   
He tries to calm the energy down, but it’s no use and then it’s too late. There’s words, so many of them harsh and angry, upset, almost pleading.  
   
“It’s always something with you, man. There’s always some damn special or someone needing to be saved or some--some stupid crisis that’s always taking you away from me and I’m so tired, Peter. I can’t keep doing this with you. I don’t…I don’t fit. I can’t…I’m not one of them.”  
   
And it hurts, it hurts so much to hear but he doesn’t know how to fix this. Their noses bump together, his hand curled into Hesam’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.  
   
He can’t tell Hesam not to be jealous of the world. And he wishes he could be more selfish and just give in and stay for once.  
   
Maybe…  
   
 **  
29.Shine.**  
   
The grass is green and Hesam’s laugh rolls down his back, it makes him feel warm, forcing a happiness that he doesn’t know he's capable of feeling anymore. And then it’s just the breeze at his back and Hesam’s hand is cupped around his neck, thumb over a pulse point, and it’s possible that they knocked over a beer can but he doesn’t care. The blanket will dry and the soil will catch the rest, and everything else will just pause in this pocket of time he's looped around them. It’ll be one, long, perfect second to the rest of the world and a lifetime for the two of them.  
   
And it’s the best power he’s ever had.


End file.
